


Нормальные люди

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Эрик Ламела был абсолютно нормальным. То есть, конечно, Тоби иногда называл его тем ещё психом, и Кристиан уже устал спорить с этим, но факт оставался фактом – никаких мутаций у Эрика обнаружено не было. В мире, где ген икс в той или иной форме проявлялся у каждого пятого человека, это было не то чтобы большой редкостью, но Кристиан, окружённый людьми с разными способностями, всё равно удивлялся.
Relationships: Christian Eriksen/Érik Lamela, Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Нормальные люди

**Author's Note:**

> **Ключ:** люди со способностями без социальной справедливости

Эрик Ламела был абсолютно нормальным. То есть, конечно, Тоби иногда называл его тем ещё психом, и Кристиан уже устал спорить с этим, но факт оставался фактом – никаких мутаций у Эрика обнаружено не было. В мире, где ген икс в той или иной форме проявлялся у каждого пятого человека, это было не то чтобы большой редкостью, но Кристиан, окружённый людьми с разными способностями, всё равно удивлялся.  
– Может быть, он сверхбыстро завязывает шнурки? – спросил Ян, поглядывая из-под тёмных очков на Эрика, который задумчиво выбирал кофе у стойки кафе, и обхватил ладонью свою чашку, нагревая какао до нужной температуры. Ян был пироманом, и в спецотдел быстрого реагирования попал именно поэтому – вытаскивать людей из пожара ему было проще, чем профессионалам в асбестовых костюмах.  
– Скорее, сверхмедленно делает заказ, – пошутил Тоби, потягивая ледяной фраппучино через тонкую трубочку. По мнению Кристиана, Тоби был огнеупорным, иначе не мог бы жить с Яном и делить с ним постель, но по всем тестам, проводившимся в спецотделе, выходило, что его способностью была сила. Он мог одной рукой поднять с террасы стол вместе со стульями и сидящими на них Яном и Крисом, а другой – припаркованный у служебного входа в кофейню грузовик, и даже не устать.  
– Или просто очаровывает всех, – ехидно усмехнулся Ян, легонько подталкивая Криса коленкой под столом, и Тоби, заметивший этот манёвр, расхохотался:  
– Не всех, а только нашу замороженную селёдку.  
– Идите, пожалуйста, нахуй, – вежливо ответил Кристиан, вставая со стула. Свой первый кофе он допил, а без дополнительной настойчивости бариста отказывался добавлять пять порций эспрессо в его стакан. Уже отходя от стола, он легко повёл пальцами, смахивая с носа Яна тёмные очки.  
Телекинез – вот, что он делал в спецотделе. Его способность, о которой он до сих пор не сказал Эрику.

С Эриком он познакомился пару недель назад в баре, куда его потащили Тоби и Ян после очередной удачной операции. Ян на спор пил горящие коктейли, Тоби плечом оттирал тех, кто слишком громко возмущался и грозился изгнать мутантов из города, а Крис, спрятавшийся от шума в бильярдной, лениво угадывал траектории гладких костяных шаров. Там его и нашёл Эрик: едва не смахнув локтем его стакан с пивом, он устроился рядом и, шумно отхлебнув из своего бокала, предложил сыграть.  
"Нет-нет, не на деньги – на твой номер телефона".  
Глядя на его красные от вина и смущения щёки, Крис почему-то согласился, а на середине партии, поняв, что выигрывает, начал незаметно корректировать движения кия в руках Эрика, так что в итоге проиграл с разгромным счётом и с деланным сожалением во взгляде нацарапал свой номер телефона на картонной подставке под пиво.  
Эрик позвонил ему уже на следующий день и позвал на свидание. Он так и сказал – свидание, и Крис ещё час растерянно ходил по квартире, не зная, что делать с полученной информацией. Можно ли, действительно, назвать свиданием совместный поход в музей естественной истории? Именно этот вопрос Крис и задал Яну, позвонив ему, и Ян, сдерживая смех, посоветовал обратить внимание на зал с размножением человека, если он не знает, что делать на свиданиях, а потом выключил телефон и старательно игнорировал все сообщения, которые Крис ему отправил.  
В музее, к слову, было весело. Как и в кино, и в Гайд-парке, где они несколько часов катались на всех аттракционах, до которых добрались, и в Гринвиче, куда Эрик уговорил вытащить Тоби с Яном. Крису просто было хорошо с Эриком, который легко выносил его молчаливость и сумасшедших друзей, который не спрашивал ни о чём, принимая Криса таким, какой он есть, и который иногда, посреди толпы брал его за руку, осторожно поглаживая ладонь кончиками пальцев.  
Крис никогда не врал Эрику – он просто недоговаривал, просил Яна и Тоби не демонстрировать свои способности при Эрике, когда они собирались вместе поиграть в иксбокс или настольный футбол, и вообще не упоминал о том, какую конкретно работу он выполняет в полиции. Да и можно ли было назвать работой постоянные тренировки, на которых он учился останавливать пули и дистанционно обезвреживать бомбы, и редкие операции в режиме полной секретности? Полиция старалась замалчивать тот факт, что использует людей со способностями в работе, и Крис придерживался той же точки зрения. Крис не врал Эрику, но и от этой недосказанности ему было достаточно паршиво, и всякий раз, выбираясь на встречу с Эриком он обещал себе рассказать всё. Рассказать – и, наконец-то, поцеловать его. Необязательно в таком порядке.  
– Эрик, ваш средний латте на миндальном молоке с дополнительной порцией эспрессо, мятным, малиновым и ореховым сиропом и двойной порцией сливок готов, спасибо.  
– Понятия не имею, что там внутри, – сказал Эрик, подхватывая свой стакан со стойки и улыбнулся Кристиану, который просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. – Мне просто хотелось узнать, сможет ли бариста произнести это, не сбившись.  
Посмеиваясь, они вернулись к столику, с которого Ян уже убрал треснувшие от падения очки, но сесть не успели.  
– Нас вызывают, – сказал Тоби, поднимаясь со стула. – Только что звонили. Извини.  
Он коротко пожал Эрику руку и, хлопнув Яна по плечу, пошёл к парковке. Иногда в Тоби просыпалась тактичность, хоть и случалось это редко.  
– Извини, что так получилось, – Кристиан качнулся с пятки на носок и затолкал руки в карманы. – Спецотдел на то и спецотдел, что может выдёргивать нас тогда, когда понадобится, даже и в выходной.  
Эрик только молча поставил стакан на стол и обхватил лицо Криса ладонями.  
– Будь осторожен, – тихо сказал он, наклоняясь, но поцеловать Криса, как всегда, не решился – на миг прижался лбом к его лбу и улыбнулся. – Позвони мне, как всё закончится.  
– Конечно, – Крис кивнул и, развернувшись, коснулся кончиками пальцев своих губ, словно ища след очередного неслучившегося поцелуя.

Держась за рёбра и чуть прихрамывая, Кристиан выбрался из машины Тоби и подошёл к водительской двери.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он, глядя на Яна. Он благодарил не только за доставку до дома, но и за то, что случилось раньше, когда Ян, ругаясь на чём свет стоит, вытащил Криса из занимавшегося огнём школьного автобуса.  
– Тебе спасибо, – коротко ответил Тоби, накрывая рукой ладонь Яна на руле. До Яна не добралась ни одна пуля – Крис не смог отразить только две, и обе застряли в его кевларовом жилете, замедленные настолько, что даже не сломали ему рёбра, только синяки оставили. – Иди, отсыпайся. И позвони своему Ламеле.  
– Не только суперсила, но и суперслух? – невесело усмехнулся Кристиан.  
– Суперсообразительность, – ответил вместо Тоби Ян и завёл мотор. – Тебе бы тоже это не помешало.  
Эрику Крис позвонил, едва закрыл дверь, и тот приехал ещё до того, как Крис успел выпить первую чашку кофе.  
– Школьная стрельба, – пояснил Кристиан, когда Эрик, замерев на пороге, рассмотрел опалённые джинсы и дыру от пули на рукаве футболки. – Какой-то идиот протащил в школу автомат и решил взять в заложники третьеклассников.  
Эрик побледнел и прижался лопатками к двери, вглядываясь в лицо Кристиана, будто не понимая, как он может так спокойно говорить об этом.  
– Всё в порядке, никто не пострадал, – Крис устало потёр лоб ладонью. – Кофе?  
– Ты серьёзно выходил на задание против вооружённого человека в джинсах и футболке? – понизив голос спросил Эрик. Вопроса про кофе он, похоже, не заметил. – Это что? – он просунул палец в сквозную дыру на рукаве Кристиана.  
– Я не мог отразить её в другую сторону, там был Ян, – устало ответил Кристиан, отступая в сторону кухни. Он просто чертовски вымотался, и не ожидал, что Эрик отреагирует так. Не задумываясь, он сел на табурет, двинул кончиками пальцев, открывая шкаф и направляя один из стаканов в сторону крана. Когда стакан, звякнув, приземлился перед ним на стол, Крис поманил пальцем пачку аспирина и, выдавив две таблетки на ладонь, оглянулся на Эрика, который так и стоял у двери. Не сбежал – и то хорошо. Заглотив таблетки, Кристиан повернулся на табурете и, глядя Эрику в лицо, тихо сказал: – Это то, что мы делаем для полиции: я останавливаю пули, Тоби швыряется очень тяжёлыми предметами, Ян суёт руки в огонь. Иногда обходится без жертв, и мы считаем, что это хорошие дни. Сегодня был хороший день.  
Эрик отлепился от двери и, щурясь от яркого света под потолком, прошёл в кухню. Он зачем-то потрогал стакан, словно ожидая, что тот от его прикосновения порскнёт в сторону, как живой, а потом положил ладонь Крису на лоб, и головная боль и усталость почти сразу исчезли. Рёбра перестали ныть, запах палёного пропал из носа и перестал раздражать, и даже небольшой ожог на коленке больше не вызывал дискомфорта.  
– Лучше? – спросил Эрик хмуро, и Крис кивнул, изумлённо глядя на него. – Это то, что я делаю. Редко получается, и только с... – он запнулся, отвёл взгляд и, убрав ладонь с лица Криса, потёр ею щёку. – Короче, с малознакомыми людьми не разу не выходило.  
– Поэтому мне с тобой так легко? – спросил Кристиан, помолчав, и Эрик дёрнулся, как от удара. Он стиснул рукой край стола, отвернулся и через силу сказал:  
– Два раза. Когда тебе было паршиво после русских горок в парке, и после того проигрыша в FIFA, когда вы с Яном чуть не поругались.  
Крис невесело усмехнулся, вспоминая эти моменты и тепло ладони Эрика у себя на загривке, и встал с табурета.  
– Один раз, – сказал он, – в баре, когда ты выиграл у меня в бильярд.  
– Я так и знал, – в голосе Эрика за наигранным возмущением отчётливо слышалось облегчение. – Я до этого за кий брался только в школе, а тут...  
– Два раза, – перебил его Кристиан и, шевельнув пальцами, выключил свет в кухне.  
Целоваться при неровном свете уличных фонарей казалось ему более романтичным, чем под белыми лучами энергосберегающей лампочки, а Эрику, похоже, было всё равно как – главное, целоваться с Крисом.


End file.
